The Chef and the Brewer
by Akiluna
Summary: Short Companion piece to "To become a dwarf". Bombur is nervous. Today is a very important day. The Big day as Bofur put it.


**Everything belongs to JRRTolkien, except the plot and OC**

* * *

><p><strong>This is a companion piece to my other story "To Become a Dwarf". I guess you can read it separately, but you might not understand everything. Similarly, it may contain some spoiler for my other story. I recommend reading the other story first. <strong>

**For those who know my other fic, welcome to this one :) It's only a short one shot. You'll soon understand when it happens. It doesn't contain any spoiler if you have read all the chapters of "To become a dwarf." I know it might not be what you expected for a companion piece, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless. **

**Depending on my inspiration, and maybe if you have specific requests, I might do some more. (either on this couple, or with other characters)**

* * *

><p>His hands were trembling slightly as he placed the comb back on the little wooden table in his room. He let his fingers trail over his long braid in a nervous tick. Sighing loudly he wondered once more whether this wasn't just a mistake. He looked at the small pouch in front of him, his fingers grazing the leather. Should he really hope? In a quick move he took the pouch and put it in one of his side pockets.<p>

He wasn't like the others.

He wasn't nearly as strong as his cousin or as good a story teller as his brother. He wasn't especially funny or rich. Actually, they were quite the poor family. Well, there weren't any terribly poor families here. Their king had made sure, once they had settled here, that every family would at least have a home and enough food to be healthy. No. He couldn't complain about that, and he would never. He was happy with his life. Well, mostly at least.

So no, they weren't poor per se.

They just weren't rich.

He didn't usually mind. He wasn't the kind of person to be interested in gold and jewels. His treasures he found them elsewhere. His treasures weren't the kind you hoarded jealously, hiding it from everyone's sights. No. His treasures he loved to share them.

He wasn't like many others in the settlement who dreamt of finding gold or even Mithril. No, he dreamt of other things. Currently his dreams were about a small house of his own, possibly not too far away from his brother and cousin's house though. And in this little house of his, he dreamt of a certain little ale brewer who would stand next to him. If he could dream of anything, then he would even admit that he dreamt of children running around, laughing happily. Yes. This would be a perfect picture.

No, his dreams weren't of gold and silver.

He sighed forlornly.

Then for the fourth time already, he picked the comb back up and made sure his hair were properly combed. He had to show a neat beard and braid today. Everything had to be perfect.

This time the comb clattered loudly against the wood of the table when he let it fall from his hand.

"Oy" A voice he had known all his life called from behind him. "Stop worrying so. Of course it'll go well and soon I'll tell stories to wee lads and lasses of yours."

Turning to face his brother, he smiled kindly, if uncertainly.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore." He confessed in a whisper.

His brother sighed loudly and shook his head, his braids bouncing around.

"Bombur, Bombur" He said with a smile. "How can you be so confident about anything but that? What is it this time?"

"I'm not exactly the ideal dwarf, am I?" Bombur grumpily replied.

"Sure. You're just the Chef of our kitchen. A dwarf trusted by our dear grumpy king. A kind hearted dwarf whom every woman around would love to be with." The amusement was easy to spot in Bofur's tone.

Bofur never understood why his brother could be sometime so confident and sometime so negative. It didn't seem logical. In Bofur's eyes, Bombur was one of the kindest dwarves ever. And no one should forget that he was also one of the best Chefs, if not the best, he knew. Actually, he was the best when it came to cooking or baking. And when he was behind his stove, Bombur never doubted himself. Bofur was always proud to say that Bombur was his little brother. So every time Bombur was being so moody, Bofur teased him.

"Stop it." Bombur grunted. "You know it isn't true. I'm no warrior."

"So what? Me neither and I'm happy not to be one." He shrugged. "At least it means you won't disappear in the wild. Women like that too you know, having a living husband that is."

"Stop joking Bof' I'm serious." Bombur sighed once more.

Bofur's smile disappeared and he sighed. He sat on his brother's bed, facing the kind hearted dwarf.

"I'm serious too Boms. It'll be alright. She always seems happy to see you. Actually, she's worse than you when it comes to silly smiles." Bofur squeezed his brother's arm as he spoke. "Really, she does." He insisted. "Besides, she accepted the courting so far."

"It's not her opinion I'm worried about." Bombur admitted sadly.

Bofur was smiling kindly, trying his best to reassure his younger brother. For decades now they had been alone, well, alone with their cousin Bifur. Their parents were gone to Mahal's Halls. They didn't have any other family, though they had always been very close to the Ri's, it wasn't really the same. And with Bifur's issues, the two brothers had become closer than ever. On this aspect, they were similar to the Ri brothers. Maybe it was why their friendship had become so strong over time.

Thinking about that gave an idea to Bofur and he jumped to his feet and lightly punched Bombur's shoulder.

"Come. Let's have breakfast with Dori and Ori. It'll change your mind."

Bombur sighed but nodded.

Together they went to check whether Bifur was still in his room or not. Since he had been injured, their cousin had had an erratic behaviour. It was impossible to predict where he was. He could very well decide to go in their workshop in the middle of the night. Recently though, he had been busy helping with Amelia's training. It had oddly helped him to gain some sort of peace. It anchored him to reality in an odd way. It had given him a purpose. But Amelia wasn't here at the time. Bombur couldn't remember where she had gone too, just that she was on a mission with Nori and Fili.

"Do you remember where Amelia, Fili and Nori went?" He asked Bofur absentmindedly while opening the door to their cousin's room.

Bifur wasn't in there. He had probably left awhile ago for the workshop. Slowly, Bombur closed the door back.

"Archet I think." Bofur replied with a shrug, but something in the way he looked away quickly made Bombur frown.

"What is it?"

"Hm?" Bofur hummed, busying himself with grabbing some bread to bring to Dori and Ori.

"Why did you make this face when I talked about this mission? What do you know?" Bombur insisted calmly.

He knew his brother well. He could even say that he was the one, who knew Bofur best. He could easily tell when the slightly older dwarf was hiding something from him.

"Nothing." Bofur replied instantly, confirming Bombur's suspicions.

"What is it Bof'?"

Bofur glanced at his brother and sighed. Then he scratched the top of his head and sighed once more.

"It's nothing really. I'm just wondering how things are going to be. Amelia doesn't have the best of luck, and Nori hasn't been himself lately."

"Nori was stuck in the Halls for months. Of course he hasn't been himself." Bombur frowned, trying to remember anything peculiar about their common friend's behaviour.

"Nah. There's something different. I don't know what for sure, but I'll bet it has to do with Amelia."

"Amelia? She wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone Nori." Bombur scoffed, surprised.

"I didn't say she'd hurt him." Bofur retorted. "I said it had to do with her. I wonder…"

Bombur grabbed a large bag to place the bread he had baked the previous day and some jam that was left from an old batch he had made.

"What are you wondering about?" He asked a bit absentmindedly.

"I wonder what Nori truly thinks of her."

At these words, Bombur looked up at his brother. Bofur had his arms crossed over his chest and his face was a mixture of cheekiness and seriousness. Clearly it wasn't the first time that this idea had crossed his brother's mind. Bombur took his time to reply. He thought his answer through. Of course he had noticed that Amelia seemed rather close to the three brothers, but everyone silently agreed that this was a good thing.

The poor girl had been through quite a lot and it was lucky that she had met the Ri's. It was even luckier that they all seemed to get along. Getting along with Nori especially wasn't easy. Not nowadays. Bombur and Bofur had been friends with him since they were children. But Amelia had met him at a bad time. Nori's thieving habits were worse now than they had ever been. She had seen him at his worst. She had even been with Dori and Ori the last time they had to bail him out. It wasn't something pleasant to do, Bombur was certain of that even though he had never had to do it. Still she seemed to get along well with him.

Amelia clearly felt at home in the Halls and with the brothers. She obviously loved her life here, even though it was sometimes hard for her, everyone could see that. But try as he might, Bombur couldn't know what his old friend could be feeling. It was hard to tell with Nori. He rarely showed what he truly thought or felt.

Thinking back on it though, Bombur had to admit that he had heard and seen his friend becoming increasingly protective of their human ward. He could remember him helping her when she was injured, and training her too. No, clearly Nori was taking care of her in his own, weird way.

Bombur glanced at Bofur.

"Leave it Bofur. It's not your business."

"I haven't done anything!" The dwarf exclaimed in an offended tone.

"Brother, I know you. Don't try to meddle in their business." Bombur warned him.

"Alright, alright."

"Now, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Bofur sighed but his smile was kind.

Bombur didn't reply. He simply ignored the usual, good hearted teasing. The two brothers were about to leave when Bombur's heart jumped in his chest. He let the bag he was carrying fall to the floor and quickly patted his pockets.

"Where in Mahal's…" He muttered before his fingers grazed a small leather pouch in one of his numerous pockets.

He sighed in relief but decided to check the content of the pouch once more. He didn't want to lose this. Gingerly he opened the knot that held the pouch closed and looked inside. He smiled softly once he was certain that the content was still exactly where it had been for the past two days.

"All better now? Ready to go?" Bofur asked, waiting patiently. "Thought you were starving."

"That I am. That I am." Bombur replied, tying the knot back and placing the pouch in his pocket. "Let's go."

They quickly walked through the corridors that lead to the higher levels. The Ri's lived on the ground level of the Halls. Bombur, Bofur and Bifur for their part, lived two levels below. It was common in the dwarves Halls. The lower levels were inhabited by poorer families. It didn't mean much here, except that they didn't have pipes bringing water. But it wasn't too much trouble for them. They had a well just outside their door, and they still had some air holes. They needed to light candles or a fire all day long though, if they wanted to have light.

Bombur had never minded all this. Even being a close friend to the Ri brothers, he had never felt as if they weren't equals. The Ri had their own struggles anyway. It wasn't as if any family was really richer or living in much better conditions. Even Thorin lived on ground level with his sister and nephews. He had a room of his own, and a study too, but if he wanted home cooked meals, he had to go to his sister's kitchen next door to his.

No dwarf in Thorin's Halls could say he was rich.

So why was Bombur so worried?

He couldn't tell. He just kept worrying. He was certain that he wasn't good enough to get what he wanted. He felt as if his dreams were unachievable. What proper dwarf would love recipes, spices and food more than gold?

He was forced out of those depressing thoughts as Bofur loudly knocked on the Ri brothers' door.

Ori was the one to open. Clearly the youngest was barely awake. He hadn't even taken the time to comb his hair.

"Ori! How are you on this fine morning?" The ever cheerful Bofur exclaimed loudly.

"Good morning." Ori yawned. "Come in."

Bombur and Bofur followed the younger dwarf to the kitchen where Dori was preparing breakfast.

"Ori, go comb your hair!" The oldest brother ordered as he gestured for Bombur and Bofur to sit down.

Ori obeyed, grumbling as he did so.

"How are you today? Did you finish the order for Lunetown?" Dori asked Bofur.

Meanwhile Bombur had grabbed a pan and was starting to prepare some scrambled eggs for the four of them.

"Aye. I placed it in the storage already." Bofur replied, munching on some bread. "But let's not talk about this! Let's talk about my dear, sweet brother." He exclaimed happily.

"What? Why?" Ori yawned as he strode back in before letting himself fall on his seat.

"Today is a big day for him."

"Bofur, stop it." Bombur groaned, his cheeks were already turning pink.

"What is it?" Ori insisted.

"Today is the big day." Bofur mock whispered.

His eyes were twinkling with mischief and happiness as he leant forward. He seemed really not worried in the slightest. Bombur for his part was blushing more at every passing second. He almost let the eggs burn. It was a sure sign of his nervousness. Swearing under his breath, he quickly got the pan away from the stove and served a large portion of it to his older brother, hoping silently that it would force him to be quiet. His hopes were clearly too high. Bofur had mastered the ability to chitchat and eat at the same time as Bombur first tried to use this tactic to silence him.

But Bombur was a calm and patient dwarf, if there ever was such a thing. So instead of yelling and groaning, like most other dwarves would have done, he decided to sit and ate his breakfast. He had become quite good at ignoring his brother when he was lost in one of his imaginary tale. Currently Bofur was explaining how Bombur would save a princess from an evil sorcerer. The round dwarf immediately tuned his brother out.

Bombur sighed and tried the eggs. He smiled to himself. They weren't burnt in the end. They tasted good. Such a little thing made him happy for a moment and he forgot about his worries. The bread he had baked the previous day tasted good too. All in all, his breakfast was almost perfect. This was his favourite way to start a day.

As the others finished, they gave him their leftovers and Bombur happily ate everything while Dori started to clean the dishes, Bofur dried them, and Ori tidied everything else.

"Well." Bombur said as he stood up. "This was a nice breakfast. I'll see you all later."

On those rather unusual words for him, Bombur simply walked out.

As the wooden door closed back behind him he took a deep, calming breath. Then he thought about whom he would soon see and a smile came on his lips without him realizing it. Humming to himself, he made his way through the empty corridors to the Halls' marketplace. On his way there though, he made a small detour in order to go to the main kitchen. There, he quickly located what he was looking for and he soon was on his way.

He felt happy.

Simply happy.

When he walked around the stalls and the dwarves readying their merchandises, he was whistling happily even. He crossed half the market in order to go to the far corner. There he found the brewers and other liquor merchants. He nodded to some, exchanged a few words with others, but in truth, he only wanted to cross this part as quickly as possible to reach the stand that interested him.

It took him a bit more than half an hour to get there.

By the time he saw the stand, his heart was hammering in his chest again. This time though, it wasn't in fear.

And then he saw her.

As always, seeing her took his breath away for a few seconds. Then this warm feeling grew in his heart, making him happier than ever. He took an instant, as usual, to look at her from afar.

She was short, even for a dwarf, but she had very soft features. That day, she was wearing a green dress. It did wonders with her long auburn tresses. She had several breads in her hair; two on each temple were tied at the back of her head and braided together. Her beard was finely groomed, braided in four tresses that each ended with a small stone bead. His heart sped up some more, as usual, when he recognized each of those beads as presents he had given her.

It wasn't precious stone either, just simple quartz. But it was pretty, and their white, slightly rosy colour reminded him of her skin. She had blushed a deep scarlet red when he had once confessed that. But since that day she always wore them in her beard. Her thin moustache was braided with her beard, but he was already thinking of another gift for her. A set of green stone beads similar in colour to her eyes.

He took a deep breath and made his way to her.

"Bombur!" She breathed out as soon as she saw him.

He was overjoyed to see her smile broadly at his appearance. She immediately set aside the parchments she was holding and came to him. They both stood, facing each other, looking into each other eyes.

"Good morning Hóna." Bombur whispered. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." She replied, wringing her hands in front of her.

They stared at each other for a short moment before they seemed to remember where they were. Hóna bounced lightly on her feet and looked at the floor, her cheeks turning pink.

"I went to the Dining Halls yesterday. Diner was delicious Bombur."

He felt his own face heat up and he scratched his head nervously, looking at the ceiling.

"Did you…" He cleared his throat. "Did you like the dessert?" He knew she had a sweet tooth.

"Oh yes! It was really good. I loved it!" She exclaimed happily before adding in a whisper. "You truly have a gift."

Bombur was certain that his face was as red as a cherry right then. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hóna was faster than him.

"Do you want some ale? I have this new barrel, freshly brewed, that just arrived. You could taste it. I think father decided to add some fruits to it this time." She was speaking really fast, already turning around her stall to grab a tankard.

"I do not want to be a bother." Bombur softly said but she brushed it off with a laugh.

"You're never a bother." She whispered then, making sure that only he could hear.

Bombur cleared his throat loudly before he sat at a small bench at the stall. He was the only customer at such an early time. He quickly had a tankard full of dark brown ale in front of him and Hóna sat facing him. She waited patiently for him to try her father's new creation. She loved to share her father's passion for ale. She was quite passionate about the topic too. She knew most types of ale, how to brew and much more. It was her family's business after all. Hóna was an ever happy dwarf. She laughed easily and rarely got angry. Her love of simple things, and mostly food, was what had brought them together.

She had one day decided to go tell the cooks in the main kitchen that one of their dishes was simply fabulous. It had been quite late in the evening and when she had pushed the doors open, it had only been to see that the kitchens were empty. Well, at least she had thought so at first. Disappointed she was ready to leave the place. But then she had heard someone humming and, coming further in, she had seen a round dwarf with a very impressive beard, who was busy preparing some cakes.

Her natural cheeriness and her love of food had convinced her to talk to him. Clearing her voice to talk to this impressive dwarf had probably been the hardest thing she ever did. Bombur had been startled but when he had seen this little dwarf lady in his kitchen he had been completely dumbfounded. He had no idea at first what she wanted. She was babbling, like she always did when she was nervous, and he had no idea what she was talking about.

Being patient and kind hearted, he had let the little lady talk. Meanwhile he had finished to bake his cake and, as it was just out of the oven, had cut a piece and offered it to her.

The blissful smile she offered him after having tasted the cake was an image forever burnt in his memory.

Little by little they had started to discuss.

He found out she was the master brewer's daughter. She found out he was the head Chef in the main kitchens.

And now, four years later, they were sitting in front of each other. There was no mistaking the tenderness in their eyes when they gazed at each other. Bombur took a sip of his ale and nodded. The taste was new, fresh and interesting. Her smile was proud and happy as she saw his approval.

"I brought you something." He finally found the courage to say.

He placed a bundle of cloth in front of her, on the table. After yet another smile, she cautiously opened the bundle to discover a small pie.

"Oh Bombur!" She squeaked happily. "May I ?" She asked, pointing at the pie.

When he nodded she took the pastry and didn't hesitate. She bit into it. Her eyes opened wide as she slowly ate.

"Oh Mahal, Bombur. This is the same pie…right?" She breathed out.

He was stupidly elated that she would remember the first pie he made for her, and would even recognize the taste.

"It is." He cleared his throat and took the small pouch out of his pocket. "I also wanted to offer you this. Of course you can refuse it."

He couldn't look at her as she took the pouch gingerly so he decided to drink his ale instead. His heart wasn't hammering in his chest anymore. It was more than that. It was as if some thunder was held prisoner in his ribcage. He grabbed the tankard more strongly as he felt his hands starting to shake again.

Meanwhile, Hóna had taken the leather pouch with trembling hands. She struggled for a second with the knot. Cursing herself, she finally managed to open it. She gasped and pressed one hand against her mouth when she saw what was inside.

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

She looked up at Bombur.

The round dwarf wasn't looking at her so she leant forward and grabbed his hand in one of hers.

"Of course I want them, silly dwarf." She breathed out. "My father will be home tonight. We'll tell him then."

"Tell him?" Bombur asked slightly surprised by her choice of words.

"I accept them Bombur. My father will listen to me."

She squeezed his hand and he replied in kind. His eyes were shining with emotions. Hers were too. They remained like this for several minutes until Hóna started to laugh happily once more. Both her hands were on her cheeks as she looked at the pouch and Bombur alternatively.

"I can't believe it." She chuckled. "Oh Bombur, I'm so happy."

He was happy too. Overjoyed actually. If he had dared, he would have started to sing aloud right now even.

"Promise me one thing Bombur."

"Anything." He replied without needing to think about it.

He would do anything for her. He knew that already.

"Don't change. Don't try to become someone else. I…" She blushed deeply and looked around before she whispered, staring at the table. "I love you just as you are."

Bombur smiled broadly and took both her hands in his. He didn't need to speak. Not with her. She understood him. Squealing once more happily she let go of his hands to look back at the objects in the pouch.

There on the leather, she couldn't keep her eyes away from two beads. Two very specific beads. Family beads, with her name and his intertwined together.

She held them in her hands for awhile.

Those beads were her most precious belongings now.

She'd wear them always.

On a necklace at first…and then soon in her hair.

It was their family beads.

Their family.


End file.
